


It Killed Me to See You With Him

by Demon_Hades



Series: Demons of Ikebukuro [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also again, jealous Izaya is best Izaya, oh god its so sweet it hurts my teeth, this seems to be a recurring theme with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: They weren't exactly a "thing," they never labelled what they had. So why did seeing him get close to others hurt him so much?





	

Izaya would never admit it, but there were times when he would get jealous, especially when the subject at hand concerned Shizuo.

What they had never became “official.” In fact, on many occasions Izaya has said that they have an open relationship, and that Shizuo could see other people, since Shizuo and himself weren’t exactly together. He wanted to test Shizuo’s loyalty, even though he knew Shizuo probably wouldn’t see anyone else, due to his own self doubt and hatred. But Izaya liked knowing he was valid, and that Shizuo chose him over anyone else. He knew it was selfish, and hypocritical, but sometimes he just wanted to know Shizuo loved him. 

Which is why Izaya felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Shizuo with Tom, laughing and smiling, having fun like he never does around Izaya.

He knew he shouldn’t be envious, Tom was a good friend of Shizuo’s, and his co-worker, of course they’d be spending time together, of course Shizuo would be happy. 

He was going to bring Shizuo lunch, well, more of a treat really. He had been out on a job when he passed a bakery, it smelt retched to him, but in the window he saw a slice of Shizuo’s favourite cakes, and since somehow Shizuo actually liked these, he decided to spoil his boyfriend-not-actually-boyfriend.

But it seems as though someone beat him to it. He shouldn’t care really; he was the one who said they could have an open relationship after all. 

He just never thought seeing Shizuo with someone else would effect him so badly.

He was going to surprise him with something sweet, but in his heartbroken shock he dropped the bag. The delicate treat forgotten in the dusty street—much like himself, he observed—he turned to leave. 

He hadn’t realised that Shizuo had seen him.

* * *

By the time Izaya made it home, he was in a numb haze.

It was late at night, he was tired from his work, and from running around the town all day, but mostly he was exhausted by the thoughts of Shizuo that were constantly running around in his mind. He was Izaya Orihara, he really shouldn’t be so affected by this, it was so grossly human.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts it took him a moment to realise a bag was on the table, not just any bag, but the bag, Shizuo’s dessert. Staring at the bag like it had just appeared as though magic, he slowly started to tune into the sound of the shower running upstairs.

Shizuo must be home. It was so sickeningly domestic, for Shizuo to be showering in his house. Even just a few years ago he would never believe that the beast is basically living in his apartment.

As the shower was shut off, Izaya was still standing in the doorway, completely frozen, and frankly too tired to move.

“You’re home?” Shizuo suddenly appears at the top of the stairs, damp hair dripping onto the towel that was draped around his neck, his wet chest showing off every inch of his beautiful skin, and those strong muscles. At least he had the curtesy to wear pants, or Izaya probably would be more of a mess than he already was.

“Making yourself comfortable I see.” Izaya says, stepping inside his apartment more, putting up his usual façade to hide his true emotions.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Shizuo said as he descended the stairs. “I think you forgot something earlier today,” he says, with a nod of his head towards the bag on the coffee table.

“It is not mine, Shizu-chan, it was for you.”

He watches as Shizuo starts to ruffle the towel in his hair to dry it more, but he stops to look at Izaya with a raised eyebrow. “Mine?”

Izaya just sighs, “did you not even look in the bag?”

“Of course not, it was yours, I don’t snoop in other people’s business, unlike some people.”

Izaya huffs, looking like an angry puffed up bird, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I saw you Izaya, with this bag in the street. What were you doing, flea? Stalking me?” Shizuo slightly growls, obviously getting pissed, yet again.

“Don’t get mad at me, Shizu-chan, I should be the one getting upset with you, and Tom-san.” He said, his voice rising in volume as he begins to get angry. The shock of seeing Shizuo with someone else was finally wearing off, leaving only the soft inner emotions Izaya always hated in himself exposed.

“Izaya why do you always do this? Do you not trus-“

“It killed me to see you with him.” Izaya yells, a confession which surprised himself as well at Shizuo. He sighs and takes a breath, looking down to avoid the intense stare analyzing him. “You’re mine, Shizu-chan. I know I said we could have an open relationship, but I take that back, only I can have you.”

Shizuo stares at him blankly for a moment, before laughing, a warm laugh that bubbled up from his chest in such a beautiful way. “Are you jealous, Izaya?”

Izaya crosses his arms and puts on a pout, one that which Shizuo always thinks is too cute. “I’m not jealous, I just think others should know what’s mine.”

Shizuo drapes the towel over his neck again, then steps closer to Izaya, leaning down to kiss his forehead, earning a confused stare from Izaya. “Tom and I were just having lunch, Izaya, we aren’t a thing.”

“Truly?” Izaya says, spraying his fingers against Shizuo’s bare chest. The chest that belonged to him alone, no one else was allowed to touch it.

“Of course, I’m yours, Izaya, I love you.” Shizuo says, wrapping his arms around Izaya’s small waist.

Flustered, Izaya pushes against Shizuo’s chest, trying to make him move, but Shizuo barely even wobbles at the force. “Just! Go look in the bag!” Izaya says, stepping away from the protozoan. He didn’t like to get embarrassed, but Shizuo always had a talent for making him blush. He watched as Shizuo snorts and shakes his head, a small smile tugging at his lips, which forms into a gorgeous grin once he looks into the bag. Shizuo was really cute when he got sweets, like a little kid really. 

He really had no reason to be jealous, or worried about Shizuo leaving him for Tom. They had built this relationship up from nothing, and despite everything, they were happy. Izaya was always happy to come home to Shizuo.

It was horribly domestic, but he loved it. He loved Shizuo.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://demon-of-ikebukuro.tumblr.com/post/150081343178/if-youre-still-up-for-prompts-can-you-do-30-for)


End file.
